icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
ILike Jake
iLike Jake is the fourth episode of the first season of iCarly. Plot Jake Crandall, a hot guy at Ridgeway, breaks up with his girlfriend and is single for the first time since the third grade. This is major Girl's gossip as every girl (excluding Sam) has huge crushes on him. With Sam's help, Carly gets a chance to talk to him, and she invites him over to her house after school. When Jake visits Carly she's pretty embarrassed by Spencer's actions of throwing paint and quickly takes Jake up to the iCarly studio. He mentions that he plays the guitar and sings, she tells him he can perform on the next iCarly webcast. During a run-through before the show starts, they find out that Jake is actually a horrible singer and Carly, Sam and Freddie need to figure out a solution - they do not want to embarrass themselves or him in front of (though Freddie doesn't mind) all the viewers by letting him sing on the webcast. After trapping Jake in the elevator doesn't work, Carly suggests that Freddie can edit his voice to a clearer tone (although Freddie initially refuses due to his growing jealousy of Jake), and it works. Carly is so happy that she gives Freddie a kiss on the nose. The next day, Jake says he saw the kiss, and Carly tries to tell him that "it was strictly nasal". He doesn't listen, mistaking Carly and Fredde as a couple and gets back together with his ex-girlfriend who heard his singing - or so she thought - on iCarly the night before. Trivia *''Austin Butler'', who portrays Jake Krandle, has appearances on Zoey 101, Drake and Josh, Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, and the movie Aliens in the Attic. He starred on ABC Family's Ruby & the Rockits and Life Unexpected on The CW. *The music video for Jake's song "Whatever My Love" can be seen fully on iCarly.com without the auto-tune. *When Carly suggests that Freddie can change his voice to a clearer sound, it is a reference to auto-tune, which is very controversial in the music industry. *This is the first episode where the Bensons' apartment is seen; when Jake wants to see Carly, you can see part of the apartment as the door behind Freddie is left open. *Austin Butler's voice is never actually auto-tuned. Butler recorded a separate audio track of him singing well without auto-tune. *Jake's Grandma's house is the same one in Victorious for Jade's house. Goofs *When Carly and Spencer are splattering paint on the sculpture a doorbell rings and Carly answers the door to find Jake outside - but there is no bell push outside the front door to the apartment. *Note that if you compare the footage of Jake Krandle with auto-tune and without auto-tune, you can obviously see it's not the same footage. *Carly says to Sam that her locker was between "the two sweaty wrestlers" to which Sam replies that she had traded Freddie's locker with someone and made Freddie take hers. However in iDream of Dance (the previous episode) Sam has her usual locker beside Carly's (This is a continuity error because the episodes were aired out of order - had the episodes aired in production order this error would not have happened). *When Spencer was in the head sculpture he claimed to have a nessesary breathing tube however if he had a hole the same size as the opening for the tube it would have worked just as well Quotes and Sam are admiring Jake from the top of the stairs in the hallway Carly: But oh my God, he's so hot I wanna bake cookies on him! Sam: I'd eat those cookies. throws an apple at Jake Sam: Carly did it! runs Carly: Um... hey, Jake. Jake: Uh... hi, I think you accidentally... threw this at my head? Carly: Yeah... apples can be slippery... stupid Fuji. Sam: Tell me everything! Carly: He said we should hang out sometime! screams; teacher walks by Carly: tone Actually, I feel that teachers should give us more homework. Sam: Yes. More homework and more discipline. Carly: Yes - discipline is a priority in... and Sam watch teacher leave; they scream loud, girlish screams again Freddie: Just keep kissing those frogs, Carly. This prince can wait. Jake: So, your older brother is actually shaped like that? Carly: No, no, he has a head. Freddie: testing the microphone Cinnamon Buns! Cinnamon Buns! Cinnamon Buns...' ' Carly: But I just can't tell him his singing's too poo-ish. Carly: When it comes to the part when Jake was supposed to sing, we'll just improvise and talk about something funny. Sam: '''Like Freddie's haircut. '''Freddie: I heard that! Sam: voice You were supposed to! Carly: So now you can be on the show. Jake: Yeah, good thing. I don't wanna disappoint my grandmother. Sam: Your grandmother? Jake: Yeah. She's never heard me sing before, so, when I told her I was gonna be on your show, she went out and bought her very first computer. Carly/Sam: Aw! Jake: Yeah. She'd been saving up for a new foot, but watching me sing was more important to her. Carly: Your grandmother only has one foot? Jake: Uh-huh. Sam: What happened to the other one? Jake: Uh, she had this cat. Forgot to feed him.. I don't really like to talk about it. to Jake about the Freddie nose-kiss Carly: C'mon! It was strictly nasal!" Related iCarly.com blog posts Carly's blog: Jake Was ALMOST My Boyfriend Carly's blog: Rumor Control! Freddie's blog: Mr. Awesome ISN'T So Awesome Photo Gallery See photos for this episode here. 104 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Season 1 Category:Goofs Category:Season 1 episodes